The Beginning Of Something New
by DiellzaCat88
Summary: So this is my (Love) story about Tom Tupper and Taylor Henderson. All the other characters are there as well, but these to are the main characters. Hope you enjoy it.


_**M.I. High Fan Fiction Story**_

**It's Monday and I was sitting in math class. We were listening to Mrs King talking about diagrams. I usually like math, but today it just felt different. I looked around and saw that Keri was sleeping and Dan did the same thing too. Aneisha was sick today and why she is, I don't know. Suddenly I felt that my pocket in my blazer started to vibrate and that was my communicator telling me that Frank needed us down at the HQ. But I realized that neither Dan Or Keri hasn't gone up from their chairs. Maybe Frank Just Wanted to see me?**

So I went down to the HQ and I saw both Frank and Stella there. They were looking serious. I wonder if I was in trouble. "Hello, agent Tupper" said Stella. "We have given you something to look for today".

"Look for?" I asked. "Yes Tom. There is this new agent we found and we thought that it would be good for you if you had someone to work with on the missions" said Frank and looked to me. "Why do I have to have someone to work with? I am fine working by my self. I've got my biscuits as company, isn't that enough?" I blasted out. Why did I just say that? "Because you are working very hard and the other 3 agents have each other. You have to have one too. So we found that the ex M.I. 9 agent Mr John Henderson" said Stella and waved her hand in front of the screen. It showed a picture of a man, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He probably has kids. "He has 3 children. Two of them are both 24, but the third one is 14" Stella said in her serious, usual way. "We contacted Mr Henderson and asked if we could hire his 14 year old teenager". "Why wont you just tell me if it is a boy or a girl?" I wondered. I mean , I have to know who I'm working with. "That's your job. The student is new and you have to figure out who it is" Frank told me. "You may leave, Tupper" said Stella. I did was I was told and went up to class.

When I came up again, I saw that math class was over. Dan and Keri both came up to me. "where were you?" Keri asked. I told them about the new agent we were going to get and that I didn't know this person. Me, Dan and Keri went to English class. "Why hasn't Frank called us yet? I want to run a little" Dan said laughing. Keri laughed, but I disagreed. I really don't go out much and I hate to run. As we went through the door, Mr Flatley came up to us. "Ah, Tom Tupper, just the one I was looking for!". "You were looking… for me" I asked. I didn't what he was talking about. "Yes, there is this new student who is waiting outside, and I want you to show her around". I said okay and went out to the school yard. So it's a girl! Why didn't Frank just tell me? I hope she's not one of the popular kind that always will talk about fashion.

**Tom is Walking out to the parking lot, were the girl is waiting with her father. He sees that they are talking to each other, but he can't hear what they are saying.**

"Now honey, remember to be a good girl and I'll give you something when you come home, okay?" Mr Henderson said to his daughter. "Daddy, have you ever seen me being a 'Bad Girl' before? Just look at Harry, he isn't even in College yet and he supposed to be my big brother" his daughter replied. "Yeah, when I think about it, your not a bad girl. Oh look, someone's coming". Mr Henderson saw Tom coming.

"Hello, my name is Tom Tupper, and I have been told that your daughter is going to attend here at ST Hearts" I said to Mr Henderson. He looked like a proud man and very protective with his children. "Ah, yes. This is Taylor. She has transferred from another school" Mr Henderson said. I looked at the girl. She had brown, curly hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me and I suddenly felt so warm inside. What happened to me?! "Now, son listen to me now-" Mr Henderson said in and American-Country accent. "Oh, not the American accent, again!" Taylor said looking embarrassed. She got a little southern accent and a little British accent. Her mom is probably American and her father English. "You know why she's here, right? I hope that Frank told you" Mr Henderson said and I nodded. He smiled. "Oh son, don't look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you. But you better watch my Baby Doll!"

"Dad, stop it!" Taylor shouted. Mr Henderson stopped and went to his car. "See you after school, honey!". He drove away from the parking lot and then he was gone.


End file.
